Rei Pan (Alternate ending)
Kilala approached Rei, as the Lost Animal Kids started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Simba, and Flower help me, Jeanette, and the Lost Animal Kids rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Rei asked. "Sure!" Kilala smiled, as she, Simba, and Flower helped Rei, Jeanette, and the animal kids rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Rei covered Kilala's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Jeanette asked. "Yes!" Kilala and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Rei, Kilala, Jeanette, and the kids gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Rei put on his crimson red pajamas consisting of a T-shirt and shorts and white socks, Kilala put on her hot pink silk nightgown, a matching hair-bow, matching bloomers, a matching camisole, and matching slippers. Simba put on his green nightshirt and matching leggings. Flower put on his white footy pajamas. Jeanette put on her purple nightgown, matching slippers, and a matching sleeping mask. Mungo put on his brown pajamas. Lumpy put on his pink nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Apple Bloom put on her orange pajamas with apples on them that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Sweetie Belle put on her green footy pajamas. Scootaloo put on her purple pajamas that consists of a jacket and pants. Kaa put on his jungle green nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Roo put on his red footy pajamas. After they got their pajamas on, Kilala told, Simba, Flower, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo the story of "Snow White" while Rei and Jeanette listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents and butlers." Rei said, as he kissed Kilala on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Simba, and Flower will stay in Neverland with me, Jeanette, and the kids?" Rei asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Rei!" Kilala said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Jeanette, and the kids." And with that, Kilala and Rei kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Simba, Lumpy, Mungo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Flower fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed woodpecker toy. "Good night, Kilala," Rei said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Rei." Kilala smiled. "Good night, guys." Simba smiled. "Sleep tight, Simba." Lumpy said, as he, Simba, and the other kids fell asleep. "Good night, Jeanette." Flower said, as he blew a kiss to Jeanette, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Flower. We'll see you in the morning." Jeanette yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Rei, Kilala, Simba, Flower, Jeanette, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Kilala, Simba, and Flower stayed with Rei, Jeanette, and the Lost Animal Kids in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction